Love Bug
by MondayFriday
Summary: Peridot is so far back in the closet she's finding Christmas presents. With dealing with the struggles of her job, her struggling sexuality and her overbearing mother; Peridot meets a wild haired betty that changes her life... hopefully for the better. Amedot/ Amethyst X Peridot / Human AU / Steven Universe Warning: 18 / Rated M for later chapters: sex, prejudice, cursing
**Author's Note: So... I've been busy and a bunch of other stuff. Finding myself and dealing with life situations that come with "adulting" so I decided to write a story about things people regularly deal with... including myself. Keep a smile on your wonderful brains walls and stay lovely guys!**

* * *

 ***Peridot POV***

"Idiot! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Peridot yelled to herself, she was in Pearl's car who was steadily driving down the road overlooking the beach.

"Today has been nothing but horrible: First I go to StarDollars and I ask for a simple tall, vinti, warmed ice frappuccino with 4 pumps caramel and extra caramel drizzle and the cashier has the nerve to ask me "Are you sure you want that much sugar?" Are you going to pay for my medical bills? Let me destroy myself by myself! Then the woman at the cleaners messes up my favorite sweater and then I get called into work for a surprise interview and _**BOOM!**_ I'm manager now!"

Pearl huffed to herself, "Maybe you could be a little more optimistic Peridot. You're the manager of a very powerful art college and you're barely out of college yourself! I think that's something worth celebrating." Pearl smiled at her friend who was fidgeting with her phone, apparently getting a text that frustrated her further.

"And now Mom is on my ass like you wouldn't believe!" Peridot said completely ignoring Pearl's concerns.

"Have you talked to your mother yet? ... about who you are?" Pearl asked worriedly.

This finally shut Peridot up, or at least stunned her, she put her phone in her lap as she turned to stare at the beach from the car window.

"No... she doesn't know about me yet. She still thinks I'm dating Lars from a year ago. I haven't gotten around to telling her he broke up with me." Peridot said annoyed.

"Why do you insist on dating men, Peridot? You know who you are and straight isn't it." Pearl turned into the parking lot of their apartment as the two got out of the car.

"And what do I say? Mom, Dad? I'm gay?" the two walked to their apartment door as Peridot unlocked it and walked inside.

"Yes that sounds about right." Pearl said less than amused.

"All my mom'll here is "Hey Mom, I'm gay, I love girls like all of them. Have you ever heard of a LUG mom? It means Lesbian-Until-Graduation...yeah, I was all over campus LUGing my ass off."

Pearl tried to hide her smile and laughter but Peridot immediately noticed and her frustration turned to laughter.

Pearl gracefully put her jacket on the coat rack hanging beside the door, and removed her shoes; placing them in a cubby besides the rack.

"Well whatever you decide I hope you know I'll support you if you're right." Pearl smiled and waved before turning to go in her room, "See you tomorrow Peridot."

"Night Pearl..." Peridot grumbled as she plopped on the couch and immediately fell asleep from her emotional exhaustion.

 ***Amethyst POV***

Amethyst laid in bed fast asleep, her disheveled room was lightened by the open window above her bed. Her mother walked through her room, her long dark brown hair trailing behind her down the back of her white sundress as she walked over to her daughter.

"Amethyst~" Rose cooed sitting beside her on her bed, her hand laying protectively on her pregnant stomach.

"10 more minutes and I'll try to get up I promise."Amethyst grumbled as she pulled her blanket over her head.

"My messy little girl," Rose said pulling Amethyst out from under the covers and cradling her in her arms.

"Mom~" Amethyst whined, "I'm 22 years old," You can't treat me like I'm five!" Amethyst complained, yet never made an effort to escape her mother's warm embrace.

"I just stopped over to drop off your laundry," Rose said getting up from the bed and sitting Amethyst up right, determined to keep her daughter awake, "You really should get ready Amethyst," Rose said laying out a nice pair of new jeans and a red shirt with a donut on it. "Your first day at the Art Room is today! Aren't you excited!?" Rose could barely contain herself, as she turned to look at Amethyst who'd since gotten back into bed.

Rose's smile turned to an annoyed pout as she wrapped her daughter up in her blanket and carried her out of her messy room to her equally messy bathroom: turning on the shower she dropped Amethyst in.

"Mom!" Amethyst yelled.

"You are getting a bath!" Rose giggled.

 ***Peridot POV***

Peridot grumbled as she got out of bed, her 14 hour binge of 'Camp Pining Hearts' episodes was exhausting but she didn't care, she loved that show and the romance that she wished she could experience.

Peri walked out to the living room and sat in one of the island chairs facing the kitchen which was right next to the small kitchen Pearl stood in cooking.

"Good morning, Peridot" Pearl said not turning around from the stove, "I thought you'd never wake up! It's already 8:00am and you have to be at work at 10!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I had a busy night." Peridot said slamming her head on the counter.

"You were up watching that 'Painful Camp' weren't you?" Pearl said grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"'Camp Pining Hearts!'" Peridot defensively exclaimed, "And I couldn't just stop! Did you know Percy and Paulette are together?! And I have to wait 10 weeks to see if they split up! Pierre is all alone while Paulette is in Percy's arms; a place she has no place being! This is the worst week ever!"

"Why would they be on hiatus for 10 weeks- Peridot you did not hack 'Animation Station' ...did you?" Pearl said sitting a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and strawberries to Peridot who immediately worked on the bacon.

"I have no regrets, P." Peridot said looking guilt free out the window above the sink in the kitchen.

Pearl pouted at this but ignored it as she walked around to the other side of the counter and sat beside Peridot.

"Well maybe if you actually dated people you actually had something in common with you could have a romance like-" Pearl started.

"I am _not_ getting into that with you today." Peridot finished her plate and walked back into her room. After about 40 minutes she came out fully dressed in a kiwi green button down shirt, her favorite dark green platforms were ingeniously hidden under her dark green slacks, her dark green glasses complimented her green eyes, her short shoulder length blonde hair was tied loosely in a low ponytail.

She walked into the living room where Pearl sat reading a book and posed in front of her.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Pearl smiled, putting the palms of her hands together and raising them to her lips excitedly, "Want me to drive you to work?"

"No, I'll take the bus," Peridot said "I need to clear my head," Peridot lied, in actuality she needed to call her mom who was texting and calling her all of yesterday.

"Suit yourself," Pearl said getting up and putting her shawl on. The light blue dress she wore flowing lightly on her as she put her sandals on.

"I have to go, I'm working graveyard for the library today." Pearl skipped towards the door, "Bye, Peri. Have a good first day as manager." Pearl smiled as she walked out the door. Peridot soon followed after washing the dishes and feeding her pet cat Lion.

10 minutes after leaving her apartment Peridot was finally on her way to the bus stop. She dialed her mother's number and got extremely nervous as her mother answered the phone and switched it to face-time.

 **(For this fanfiction Yellow Diamond will be named Amber Diamond. I just don't think yellow is a common name lol)**

"What?" Peridot's mom said, not even facing the camera.

"Yes- ma'am um...-" Peridot tried to get out her words but was nervous.

"Um is _not_ a word. If you call me, Peridot... speak with some decorum like a proper lady... or don't call me at all."

Peridot sighed and rubbed her eyes with her index and thumb, "I didn't call just to waste your time." Peridot thought she was ready to tell her mom the truth about being gay, before calling, but she was wrong; when her mother gave her the signature "side-eye" that haunted her dreams her knees nearly buckled at the sight.

"Mom I...I..." Peridot sighed, "I made manager at my job..." Peridot was disappointed in herself for not saying the actual reason; but at least she wasn't being yelled at.

"... You've worked for that company for 5 years and you've _finally_ become a manager?" Her mother's words cut like a knife into her heart. Yes, she was proud of making manager of the college she taught at. She was the assistant deen, or "managers" as the students called the position. But it was an accomplishment none the less.

"Don't call me for such a nonsense reason... Ever... again. Am I clear?"

"Yes but, mom-"

" _ **Am I Clear**_?!"

Peridot shook at her mom's voice "Yes ma'am!" Peridot yelled nervously. Her mother stared her down for what felt like an eternity before hanging up.

As Peridot walked down the road she could finally see the bus stop, Peri walked to the edge of the street where there was a girl with crazy, pastel magenta hair standing beside her tapping away at her cellphone. She was cute, really cute, her rich dark skin, full figure body and thick pouty lips, just made her all the more sexy.

The girl wasn't paying attention as she started to walk across the street a car was coming and was about to hit her. Something in Peridot woke up and she dashed to the center of the street to the girl and tackled her out of the way.

Peridot was knocked out, the last thing she remembered was the wild haired girl cradling her in her lap.

As Peridot's thoughts faded to black she couldn't help but think _"This week really sucked."_


End file.
